For The First Time
by SARAH DB
Summary: An outtake from my story Vulnerable of Meg and Paul's first time. Rated M for lemons and language. AU. Paul/OC.


**AN: This is an outtake from my story Vulnerable, but if you don't read that you can still read this and enjoy the lemon. For those of you who read my story but don't like to read lemons then I suggest you skip this, you won't miss anything. And just to let you all know, this is the first lemon I've ever written so if it sucks, I'm sorry.**

**And a big thank you to Tinkerbell-Lover-Ms-Write-It who Beat'd this for me. I don't think I can ever thank you enough, you're awesome!**

CH- Lemon (Extra)

"_But I love you too," I said. Paul smiled and one of his hands came and rested on my neck, urging me forward so my lips were on his once again._

_Vulnerable ch-28. _

Paul and I were lying on his bed kissing with so much fire and passion; we had given into our desires. Every touch and caress had me craving and awaiting his loving touch. When Paul pulled me so I was straddling his waist his hands fell from my neck to grip my hips. With a hungry smile I placed both my hands on either side of his head. As our kisses grew more heated Paul pulled back allowing me to see the lust and want in his eyes, he then started attacking me neck with kisses, I titled my head back ever so slightly trying to give him more access as he kissed and sucked and lightly nip where ever his fevered lips landed. My breathing heaved as Paul's hands slid up to my waist, fisting the material of my shirt in his hands.

I pulled back a little, disconnecting Paul's lips from my neck. He looked up at me, and I smiled down as I leaned in to kiss him, I needed to feel his lips on mine. Our kiss once again was filled with the smoldering heat of fire. I could feel the air of need surrounding us, my own need surging through my body. As we kissed Paul started yanking at my shirt and I sat up long enough to take it off, before I leaned back down to peck his lips.

Paul sat up with me in his lap, Paul's hands were roaming my bare back, sliding over my light gray bra on occasion. My hands that had been tugging at Paul's hair lowered and were under his shirt, trying to raise it from the back. Paul leaned away and ripped his shirt off, sending it flying across the room; in the same direction my shirt had gone.

My hands moved from Paul's back to the heated skin of his muscular chest, I let my hands wonder over him, loving the way he felt, the way his skin was so smooth and hot and how I could feel his muscles contract under my hands. Paul's hands glided back toward my hips as he griped them tightly. In the position we were in I could feel Paul's heated cock, against my most sensitive area, only jeans and underwear separating us. Paul began to lie back down, taking me with him, so we were in our original position. Paul started on my neck once again, stopping on certain spots to suck harder on than other. I tilted my head back in pleasure, loving the feelings that he gave me.

Paul's hands on my hips tightened even more and the next thing I knew my back was against the mattress and Paul was hovering over me. Paul continued to kiss my neck, but somehow through all of this passion his kisses continued to get lower and lower, going down my chest and across my stomach, all the while my hands roamed his bare back. Paul glanced up at me quickly as he paused at the top of my jeans. I nodded my head persistently at him and with one hand Paul skillfully opened the button of my jeans, and lowered the zipper.

I lifted my hips and Paul helped me shimmy them off, throwing them onto the ground with the rest of our clothes. Paul crawled back up my body, kissing up the whole way until he was kissing my lips; I moved my lips against his in a synch lustfully. When our tongues met they clashed and then I wrapped my legs around Paul's waist. My hands moved to his hair and I used that leverage to push him harder down on me, loving the feeling of his weight on top of me. Paul groaned, moving one of his hands to my stomach, rubbing gently, his other arm stayed on the bed beside us, so he wasn't crushing me completely.

I used the position of my legs to try and get Paul's pants off with little success, but realizing what I was trying to do, Paul sat up and quickly took them off, before laying back down on top of me again, this time only in his boxers. As Paul and I continued to kiss, one of his hands came and rested on top of my breast. My breath hitched as Paul began kneading it with his hand, the feeling foreign but oh, so delightful. His hand stopped after a moment and ran down my side and to my back. Pulling me so I was sitting up properly, Paul was able to reach around and unclasp my bra. The straps fell down my shoulders and I removed it the rest of the way.

Paul glanced down at my breasts hungrily as he laid me back down. His eyes locked with mine as he went down my body. One of his hands came and began kneading my breast, and playing with the nipple, causing me to moan. His mouth came and latched on to the nipple of my other breast, causing me to cry out slightly as his teeth skimmed over the sensitive area. When Paul began rolling one nipple in between his fingers as his mouth continued to assault the other, I began needing friction. I shifted my hips slightly and felt Paul smile against me. He looked up at me and winked, then switched breast, his mouth coming down on the opposite one while his hand skillfully worked the other.

"Paul," I moaned. Paul released my nipple with a pop and then crawled back up to me, kissing me heatedly on the lips. Still craving friction, my hips rose and met his, causing Paul to groan loudly. I did it again and this time Paul's hips meet mine in perfect rhythm, and I swear my eyes rolled back in my head from the feel of it. Paul pulled back and smiled down at me and then he went down my body, stopping at the top of my gray lacy underwear. His nose skimmed down my leg then up the other one, causing goose bumps to rise on my skin. Paul's hands clasped on to either side of my underwear and when I lifted my hips, he pulled them off.

Now fully naked in front of him I started to feel self-conscious, no one, especially a guy, had ever seen me naked before. I was considered covering myself up, until Paul said:

"You're beautiful," He looked me straight in the eye and I could tell he was being completely honest, which caused me to blush and my whole body to tingle with anticipation. One of Paul's hands came and rested on my hip, the other cupped the apex between my legs. I bucked my hips gently into his hand, silently giving him permission to do more.

Paul gently slid one finger into my hot, wet folds, sliding it up and down my slit a few times causing me to moan and lift my hips again. Paul pushed his finger into me, slowly, deliberately. He did that a few times, pushing his finger in and out of me, before adding a second. I was thrusting my hips against his hand wildly, loving the feeling but needing more. Paul must have known that because as he moved his fingers into me, his thumb came and gently ran over my clit, making me call out his name loudly in want. I saw Paul smile before I titled my head back in pleasure. Paul's thumb ran over my clit, once again, and then circled it, causing my body to flush white hot and my breathing to become even faster. As Paul worked me with is hand I could feel the pressure build up inside me, like I just kept getting higher and higher and then I was thrown off a cliff.

"Oh… fuck…Paul!" I yelled out, throwing my head back in ecstasy as I reached my climax, my body experiencing one wave of pleasure after another. When I came down from my high, I felt Paul pull his hand out of me then, crawl up my body. When I looked into his eyes, I could tell he was pretty damn pleased with himself. I smiled at him and he smirked at me in return.

"You ready?" Paul asked.

I could feel his cock that was hard as rock pressed against my inner thigh. I shakily nodded my head and bit my lip slightly, bracing myself. Paul looked down at me and cupped my jaw with one of his hands. His thumb ran over my lip, releasing it from the hold my teeth had on it.

"Are you sure Meg?" Paul asked, as he hovered over me, his other arm by the side of my head to keep himself from crushing me.

"Yes," I said certain.

Paul leaned down and kissed me sweetly, all hurried emotions of before gone, replaced now with gentleness and love. Paul pulled back from my lips just as the tip of his cock entered me slowly. As Paul pushed in farther I could feel myself stretching around him, Paul pushed in more and more until I breathed in raggedly as a sharp pain hit me. Paul paused and looked at me.

"I'm sorry," He whispered lovingly, his eyes showing sincerity and worry.

"Not your fault," I breathed out.

"Are you okay? You want me to stop?" Paul asked in a ragged voice.

"I'm fine, keep going," I told him.

Paul didn't need to be told twice, because after I gave him the go ahead he pushed himself into me more, until he couldn't go any farther.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a groan, I could tell he wanted to move, but was holding back until he knew for sure that I was okay. The sharp pain of before had slowly diminished into a dull ache, letting me revel in the feeling of Paul inside of me.

"I'm good, you can move," I told him.

Paul nodded and then pulled out then thrust back into me. Even with the dull pain I could still feel the pleasure of what we were doing. I could feel how it felt right to have him inside me, although it felt strange at first, like I was being invaded by something but now, I knew it was right and could feel it once I got comfortable. Paul thrust in and out a few times, grunting and groaning as he did so, and every time he thrust back in I moaned loudly or called out his name or some explicit.

Paul thrust back into me and my hips met his in perfect synch, we found our rhythm and soon we were moaning, yelling, and breathing loudly.

"God, Meg. I'm so close," Paul groaned out as he thrusts became faster, harder, and more erratic.

My hands moved from around his shoulder to frame his face. I leaned up as my hips met his once again and kissed him hard. Paul pulled back slightly and I saw his face scrunch up adorably before he called my name out with a deep sigh. I could feel him pulsing inside of me and I laid back down as Paul rode out his orgasm.

When we finished Paul pulled out of me and collapsed onto the bed beside me. We both took a moment to catch our breath, and then Paul reached over and turned me onto my side, and wrapped his arm around me as he pulled my back into his chest.

"I love you, Meg," he whispered into my ear

"I love you too, Paul, always." I told him as I found his hand on my stomach and clasped our hands together.

**_REVIEW PLEASE_**


End file.
